


Having My Baby

by Countess_Dorkula



Series: SNK Kink Meme [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Character, i'll list the rest of the characters as i go along, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Dorkula/pseuds/Countess_Dorkula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another SNK Kink Meme fill. Follow Levi and Hanji as they go through the marvelous adventure towards parenthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun peaked through the white curtains and illuminated the naked couple lying atop the pristine sheets. (They weren’t as well-kept as usual after the previous night’s activities, though.) Levi opened his eyes as he woke up, squinting at the sudden bright lights. He grimaced, flipping over onto his other side, only to be greeted with a certain squad leader drooling all over his clean sheets with a smile plastered on her sleeping face. (She was probably dreaming of experimenting on Titans.) He groaned; he had _just_ washed the sheets, though he knew with this woman, nothing ever stayed clean for long. He sighed as he pulled himself out of bed to start getting ready for the day.

He mumbled under his breath about how messy she was as he passed her discarded uniform lying on the floor. He nonchalantly reached down and picked up the clothing, tossing it onto the sleeping figure sprawled out on his bed. “Oi, Four-Eyes, time to get up.”

Zoe flopped around to another position, sending the clothes back onto the floor. “Just a few more minutes. Your bed is so comfy, Levi.” The man groaned again, going on to his own business. He would reprimand her later.

By the time Levi had cleaned himself up and gotten ready for the day, he returned once again to his bedroom, only to the find that the squad leader still had barely moved an inch. She had gotten into another position, though she obviously had no intention to wake up any time soon. Something seemed wrong: her normally flat stomach…a slight bulge stuck up towards her lower abdomen. Could he be imagining things? Perhaps it was the lighting that made things appear this way?

When he thought about it, did she have a menstrual cycle the previous month? Usually he tried to keep track of these things to assure no mistakes because of their fun—she obviously wasn’t on top of knowing when her time of the month was supposed to arrive—but the business of their work field could often make it hard to keep track of these things. Wasn’t this around the time this month’s visitor should be arriving?

He shook his head. No, they were—or, he was—too careful for anything to become of them making love. He made his way to the kitchen to start preparing them breakfast. He was sure she would wake up when she smelt his cooking.

He was almost done with breakfast when feet scattered onto the floor in a hurry to get somewhere as quickly as possible. He heard a thud and the sound of…was that vomiting? Was she…vomiting? Those things he took note of earlier flashed into his mind. No, she couldn’t be…could she?

After a few moments, Zoe made her way into the kitchen, bags under her eyes as if she hadn’t slept well and almost like she was going to keel over any moment. She had yet to get dressed for the day as she plopped down into one of the seats at the kitchen table.

“It’s about time you woke up,” Levi said and placed a plate of food in front of her. She scrunched up her nose in what appeared to be disgust. “That smells really strong.”

He made his way back to the counter, picking up his own plate. “You’d better eat it. I’m not making you anything else.” He walked back to the table and pulled a seat out adjacent to her. He sat down, starting to eat his own.

“I don’t know if I can eat it,” She replied, pushing it away, “I think I’m gonna throw up.” She buried her head into folded up arms.

“When was your last period?” Levi suddenly blurted out. Zoe’s head snapped up and her expression was one of total confusion. “Huh?”

“Just answer the question.”

“Uh,” She paused for a moment, rubbing the back of her head, mussing up her already messy hair, “A couple months ago, I think?”

God. Fucking. Damn it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two find out for sure about what awaits in their future...and that's a little bundle of joy.

Zoe Hanji never did pay much attention when it came to her monthly visitor, so it never came to her mind the possibility that she may be pregnant. Her mind was always in the workplace: helping with the future of humanity, studying and researching Titans, kicking ass on the battlefield, you know, the usual. It came as kind of a surprise when Levi had asked about when she had last had her menstrual cycle.

She could tell—even with his never-changing expression—that part of him was seriously concerned. He knew as well as she did that having a baby wouldn’t roll too well with both being in the military. Both were pretty important members and losing either one would be detrimental.

They had eaten their breakfast in silence, though it was a bit harder for Zoe, but she knew it was best to eat. (Especially when it was likely that a baby was growing inside her womb.) Levi quietly stood from his seat, grabbing his plate as well as hers and making his way to the sink to wash them. He turned his head around. “Go get dressed.”

She wanted to tease him, to tell him that he didn’t want her to get dressed, to casually flirt with him while she had him alone, to see him get flustered by her naked body pressed against his, but she wasn’t feeling her best. She stood up without a word. She left the seat pushed out when she made her way to the bedroom to throw her clothes on from the previous day along with her uniform. She could hear him mumble under his breath, “Tuck the seat back in,” and she simply ignored him with a smile on her face. But, before she could make it to throw her clothes back on, she hurried into a sprint to the bathroom as she felt another wave of nausea hit her.

Levi heard her sudden movement and quickly removed his gloves to chase her. He saw her heaving the only thing she had in her stomach. He kneeled down next to her, holding her hair away from her face, rubbing her back, and whispering comforting words.

When she was done, she rested her head against the cool porcelain. It felt so good against her burning forehead. He stood up, grabbing a wash cloth and wetting it with cool water, gently dabbing it against her cheeks to help cool her. After a few minutes, she seemed to feel better, causing the corporal to leave the room, turning back to face her and saying, “Put some clothes on. You’re going to see a medic.” She looked as if she was about to retort. She probably wanted to say that she was fine and didn’t need to be checked, but he simply said, “We’re going. Hurry up and get dressed.”  
\--  
“If it’s a boy, let’s name him after Sawney or Bean! But, I guess we’d better think of names in case if it’s a girl, too.” Zoe scrunched her face up in thought. The two were walking out of the medic’s. She seemed to feel much better than she had that morning.

“Hanji,” Levi said calmly, placing his hand on her shoulder, “We need to talk about this seriously.”

“Huh?” She looked down at him. “What do you mean?

“About this,” He replied, “I suppose we’ll have to talk Erwin about making sure you’re on desk duty for a while.”

She frowned and stepped in front of him to stop him. “Desk duty? Levi, nothing has really changed; just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean that I’m useless!”

“You know as well as I do that you can’t go on missions in this condition.”

Her frown deepened. She looked down at her stomach, finding it hard to believe that a new life was growing inside. She felt her eyes sting; she hastily shut them to hold back the tears. (It had to be all the hormones going through her body, the change that was happening for the baby.) She wanted to say that it wasn’t fair, that she could still be at her best, but she knew that was a lie. Things were changing inside her, changing for the baby. She knew she would be tired and sick and sore and that Levi was right, there was no way that she would be able to take part in missions.

“I know you want to, Hanji, but it’s no longer your choice.”

She lifted her glasses and pulled her arm up to wipe away the tears that were starting to escape. This was another thing that really would hold her back. She knew that she would be emotional in this state and there’s no room for that in the battlefield. Being a soldier, there was no time to mourn. You had to keep going no matter what for the sake of humanity as a whole.

Levi stood back, watching as she cried. He wasn’t sure what to do. Was he supposed to comfort her? Or did he just let her express herself, to get the episode out of her system? He took a step forward and patted her back. He wasn’t use to this type of situation.

She sniffled, taking a breath. “I’m sorry. I just didn’t think this through.”

“I know,” He replied as simply as ever, “We’ll need to think about it.”

She nodded solemnly. It would be hard, but they would get through it. They always got through hard situations and they would get through this one as well.

“We should probably talk to Erwin first. Now that we know about this, you won’t be stepping foot outside the walls.”

Suddenly, she let out a giggle, “What are you they going to think of the idea of the big, bad Lance Corporal Levi becoming a daddy?” She pinched his cheek with a smile.

The hand that was patting her back quickly changed into a slap. “My reputation won’t change,” He stated and turned around to continue walking.

“Hey! Is that any way to treat the mother of your child?” She laughed, chasing after him.

He didn’t reply. He continued to walk ahead. She snuck up behind him; she snaked his arms around his neck, wrapping him into a hug. It was then that they knew that everything would be alright. They would get through it like everything else, and they would get through it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think they're a little out of character, but the fluffiness kind of overcame that when I was writing it. *sweatdrop* I'm trying. Haha. It'll be fluffier, too, because I think the fandom needs some tooth-rotting goodness with these two. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soon-to-be mommy and daddy have a moment together after Levi returns from a mission.

Just as had been planned, Zoe was put onto desk duty. It wasn’t something she really wanted, nor was it something that she was looking forward to doing. She knew she had to do it, though. It wasn’t fair to put herself in a dangerous situation when there was a baby on the way. For the time being, her body was no longer just hers, but the baby’s safe haven, to live, to eat, to grow, and she was responsible for caring for it. 

Levi continued business as usual. He continued to go on missions and put his life on the line for the sake of the better good. He checked up on her often, though it was a bit inconvenient. They were going to have a child together, and yet, they were still living separately. He dreaded the thought of living with her, though, being how messy of a woman she was. Still, after a particularly rough trip outside of the walls, he went immediately to her home and was ready to bring up the subject of them living together.

He made his way to her residence as soon as he returned within the walls. She was four months pregnant by now and he didn’t want to risk stressing her. He felt dirty and disgusting and wanted nothing more than to return home to take a well-deserved bath. He had an obligation, though; he was going to fill it.

Once he was outside her door, he raised his hand to knock. It was almost immediate that she pulled it back and embraced him in a hug. He wanted to protest, but it just felt so nice. It was nice to have her arms wrapped around him after not seeing her over the past week while he on the mission. He hated to admit that he had actually missed her. He reluctantly returned the hug, but suddenly there was a slight pressure against him. She giggled and pulled back, a smile on her face. She patted the small bump around her abdomen. “Somebody missed their daddy.”

Levi was slightly taken aback. Was this something that had been happening? Was he gone during the first time Zoe had felt their child move within her? How long had this been happening? While he was gone, it appeared her stomach had grown in size a bit. How much had his child grown while he was away? Instead of asking any of the questions on his mind, he simply scoffed, “It’s becoming hyperactive just like its mother.” He finally stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

She made her way to the couch and invited him to sit next to her. He obliged. She leaned on his shoulder, smiling in contentment. “I missed you.” He mumbled something not exactly recognizable in reply. She continued on, placing a hand on her growing belly. “We both missed you.” He put a hand on the side of her head, pulling her closer. He took in her scent; she was still up to her usual bathing habits. The thought that maybe they could get clean together crossed his mind. No, he quickly banished that idea. That was the reason they were in this mess in the first place.

“It’s rather inconvenient making my way over here all the time.”

There. He had brought up the subject at hand. It needed to be discussed. They had to make different living arrangements…for the sake of their growing family.

She lifted her head from his shoulder, looking him in the eyes. “Oh?”

“A child deserves its parents to live with each other.”

Just as always, Levi was straight to the point. Zoe thought for a moment and asked, “What did you have in mind?”

“I’m saying we need to move in together. Whether it’s your home or mine, we need to be living together.” His expression turned into something even more serious. “That way, I can also keep an eye on you to make sure you don’t do anything stupid.”

She playfully slapped his arm. “I can take care of myself.”

“I’m not doing it for you; I’m doing it for the child.”

She once again rested her head onto his shoulder, thoughtfully staring off into the distance. “I didn’t know you cared so much.”

“Of course I care,” He scoffed, “It’s my child, too.”

She laughed happily, “Underneath you’re not as tough as everyone thinks. You’re really just a sweet guy.” She had known that for years. It was fun to tease him, though.

“Ah! Levi, feel!” She exclaimed, pulling one of his hands onto the swell of her stomach, “It’s kicking again!”

It was a strange sensation. It was hard to believe that that was his child, lightly moving inside of its mother. The life that they created resided within, making its presence known.

They stayed that way for a while. The baby moved about and the soon-to-be parents basked in the moment. After a bit, though, the child seemed to grow tired and finally stopped.

"It feels so funny, doesn't it, Levi?"

"It's definitely different."

"Hm, Levi," she hummed. She had flipped herself onto her back while still using his shoulder as a pillow. She reached up and pressed her thumb against his cheek; she wiped it back and forth. "You have dirt on your face."

"It's not like I had time to go home and clean up, you know."

"Mr. Neat Freak has dirt on his face," She chirped with a smile.

He pushed her into a sitting position and sat himself up, crossing his arms over his chest. "As if you have room to talk," he snapped, "When was the last time you bathed?"

She plopped across his lap and looked up to him. She simply shrugged her shoulders. "It's been a couple days I guess."

"You really need to take better care of yourself."

She pulled herself up and cuddled into chest. "Why do that when I have Levi to look after me?"

Was she horny?! Was she flirting? Trying to seduce him maybe? He scrunched his face up, pushing her back. He would not have minded to get down and dirty with her, but they both could get cleaned up first.

He stood up, letting her head flop back on the cushion. He started towards her bathroom. "I'll draw up the bath. We both need it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. (Since the last chapter was a day after being published.) I'm stressing over cosplay. Haha. Anyway, I'm hoping they're pretty in character here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Hanji take a bath.

"You don't bathe enough."

Zoe leaned against Levi's bare chest and peacefully hummed, "I like when you wash my hair though." A smile washed over her red face. The bath water was really warm; their combined body heat made it no better.

He lathered the soap into her scalp, grimacing at the greasy texture. He continued rubbing it in until her head was completely soapy. He started rinsing by taking a handful of water and pouring onto her head. 

“Hey!” She complained as the soap rushed down her face. He paid no mind and continued to pour another handful. “If you bathed more often, I wouldn’t have to do it my way,” He replied, dumping yet another handful onto her head. He combed her long hair with his fingers, helping guide the soap into the bath water.

She leaned into him more, resting her head on his should and looking up at him. “You’re so good at this.” She raised a wet hand and rubbed against his face. She snaked it around to the back of his neck, yanking him forward; she pulled him into a kiss. He didn’t argue. He brushed his lips onto hers, time and time again. He suddenly broke it off by pouring another handful of water onto her head. “You’re still not clean.”  
\--  
Levi brushed a hand through Zoe’s hair as they lay in her bed. She had fallen asleep almost immediately after they finished bathing. He was a bit disappointed that they couldn’t have welcome-home-sex, but it was nice laying there with her. If only her pregnancy didn’t make her so tired, he would not have minded getting down and dirty after a rough mission.

He took in the sight of her content, sleeping face, admiring her features. He watched her chest rise and fall in time with her breathing. His eyes wandered down to the bump in her loose shirt. It was peaceful and calm, something rare with Zoe Hanji. He had known this woman for years and she was only calm when she was asleep.

He felt himself crack a smile when she curled up to him in her sleep. It was rare that he was actually as happy as he was. He was usually so tense after years on the Survey Corps, but then, he had let his walls fall down and enjoy the moment while it lasted. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

There were so many bad things in that world, but being there with Zoe, made Levi forget about his worries for a bit. Then and there, they were just soon-to-be parents. Their careers mattered none at the moment as they lay in each other’s arms. At the moment, they were safe and sound and that’s all that really mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really just filler fluff. I wanted to write a fluffy bit where they were in the tub together. (Like without sex.) It's really short because it's really nothing more than me wanting to put a fluffy bathtub scene in. I apologize.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff.

"Uh, Hanji?" Armin peeked his head into said woman's office. "I got the papers you wanted."

Zoe looked up from where she had been pouring over research and her face lit up happily. "Bring them here! Let me see!"

The blond obliged, walking into the room. He made his way over to her desk and held the papers out to her. She took them into her hands, leaning back in her seat and taking a look over them. "This is exactly what I wanted! Thank you, Armin! Your notes are incredible."

Something seemed off about the squad leader. She looked different from the last time he had seen her. He watched as she still leaned back, taking in the information spread across the pages. Was it that bump that slightly protruded beneath her shirt? No, no, he couldn't bring that up to her. He knew better than to ever question a woman's—or anybody's for that matter—weight. But still...that bump was very strange. Could it be her reason for not being on recent missions? Had she just somehow got out of shape and as a result, couldn't participate on trips outside the wall?

He must have been watching her for a while because she finally looked up—after reading the selection of course—and asked, "Is something wrong, Armin?"

He had been looking at her too long. That much was certain. Her brown eyes looked up at him in confusion. He stuttered, "Uh...n-no, nothing's wrong," He paused for a second, "You just look really pretty today." He wasn't lying at least; he always thought she looked pretty.

She smiled, slowly pushing herself up from the chair. (It was starting to become difficult with her shifting center gravity.) She reached over the desk and ruffled his hair. "You're such a sweet kid." She smiled as she made her way around the desk.

She had gained weight! He could not let himself say anything about it, no matter how curious he was. It was rude! Still, he couldn't pry his eyes away.

He heard her laugh suddenly. He looked up to meet her eyes filled with glee. She smiled at him, simply patting the bump affectionately while leaning back on the desk with her other hand. "I'm pregnant. You don't have to be so timid, Armin."

His eyes widened. "No, that's not what I-"

She mussed his hair up again. "It's alright. Don't worry about it."

Then...if she was pregnant, she was carrying a baby, right? So, who was the father?

The door to her office suddenly opened up and Levi appeared in the doorway. "Oi, Hanji, did you remember to eat lunch today?"

Levi was in her office? Checking if she ate? He couldn't possibly be...?

Zoe let out a sniffle. Soon, tears cascaded down her cheeks. There her hormones were acting up again. "It's like you can't trust me to take care of our baby." She sat down on the edge of her desk, burying her face in her hands and shoving her glasses awkwardly against her forehead.

Levi sighed. He took a look at Armin. "I don't know what you're doing here, but get out. I have business to take care of. And shut the door on your way out."

"Uh, yessir!" Armin sputtered, quickly saluting, and high tailing it out of the room.

He made his way over to her and too her hands into his. "Four eyes, look at me."

She still continued looking down, rather than into his eyes, crying. He took a hand away from hers and lifted her chin so she could see his face. She sniffled. Her glasses fell back into their rightful place.

"You're busy and I wanted to make sure you took time to eat something." He took a handkerchief out of his pocket, wiping away her tears. “Don’t get upset.”

She took the handkerchief out his hand and blew her nose into it. She held it out to him; he shook his head. She slid off the desk and pulled him into a hug. “I’m sorry. These hormones are really getting to me.”

He patted her back, replying, “I know. It’s okay.”

In the midst of the quietness, her stomach started to grumble. Levi looked up to Zoe. “I’m taking it that you haven’t eaten lunch yet.”

She laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. “You guessed that right.” She affectionately rubbed her baby bump. “I guess someone’s hungry.”

He grabbed her arm and started towards the door. “Come on; let’s get you two something to eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though not really important pertaining to the story, what would you guys like to see the sex of the baby be?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji and Levi share some playful banter the night before he leaves for a mission.

“Are you joking?” Eren exclaimed, spitting out his drink. He started choking on the little bits of liquid that remained in his throat. Mikasa patted his back and helped him stop.

Armin shook his head. “I wouldn’t have known if I hadn’t seen them with my own eyes.”

“I just can’t believe _Levi_ is going to be a dad! Let alone him having a baby with _Hanji_!”

Mikasa looked back and forth between her two best friends. There was something that was bothering her about this whole situation. “How did they make the baby?”  
\--  
“Somebody sure is energetic tonight, huh?” Zoe laughed as she held a hand over the spot the baby pressed on from within her, “Getting ready to fight Titans?”

Levi flipped over to face her. It was dark and it was hard to make out the figure sitting up against the headboard. Her hands lightly graced upon the baby bump. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could make out a smile on her face. It appeared she didn’t notice him staring as she continued to speak to their unborn child.

“You sure make a lot of noise.”

“Huh?” She snapped back into reality, taking a look at him. “Did I wake you?”

He shrugged and pulled himself up to sit next to her. “It’s not like I can be a heavy sleeper.”

He slouched over, resting his head against her shoulder. He looked down to where she was looking: the baby bump. She rested her head against his.

"Will you remember to eat and bathe after I leave tomorrow? I'll make Armin stay behind and look after you if you won't."

Zoe laughed again. She missed when Levi would leave on missions without her, but it had to be done. She couldn't possibly go with him in her current condition and she knew that.

"I'm serious. Are you going to take care of yourself when I'm gone?"

"I'll be fine," She replied. Her free hand reached out and laced its digits around his. "We'll be fine."

"Don't overwork yourself either."

"I know," She hummed, leaning into him more.

Unconsciously, his free hand went out to her swollen abdomen; he rested it next to hers in the spot where their child was moving. A smile crept onto his face. These moments were some of greatest. It was just the three of them: him, Zoe, and the baby.

The moment was ruined when she happily chirped, "Bring me back a Titan."

"Absolutely not."

"Come on, Levi," She whined, "It will be contained and I'll be safe to study it."

"We're not risking it."

She pouted, looking down to her belly and saying in a playful manner, "You better know what I'm giving up for you.”

"Don't blame the kid."

"Maybe if you would just bring me back a Titan."

"No."

"Please? I'll be careful."

"Not when you're pregnant."

"Just a peek?"

"No."

She pouted and rubbed her swollen stomach. She spoke to her unborn child, “Mommy can’t study her Titans because Daddy’s being a big meanie. Even if she’s careful, your daddy is just being mean.”

He leaned down a bit, getting close to her belly. “Your mother is reckless.”

Zoe suddenly laughed, “Levi!” It was hard to believe that he was taking part in her banter. 

“She’s also very noisy. I know babies are noisy, but I think she’ll have you beat, kid.”

“Well your daddy is a neat freak.”

“And your mother is very messy.”

“But we’ll love you no matter who you end up like.”

She smiled. She reached her arms out towards Levi and pulled him into a hug when he was within her reach. She hugged him close. Reluctantly, he hugged her in return.

“So about that Titan.”

“No, no Titans while you’re carrying the baby.”  
\--  
Levi left early the next morning. Zoe had woken up with him to see him off and wish him well before she had to report in for her own work. She gripped him in a tight hug, wishing she could accompany him on the mission. They brushed their lips against one another's countless times to last them the time they would be separated. 

He was about to open the door and leave when she asked, "Bring back a Titan?"

He turned around, giving her a grim look. "No. Take care of yourself. Make sure you eat and rest. Don't overwork yourself, either." And with that, he was out the door, on his way towards another trip outside the walls.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji has a stuffy nose and Levi is not amused with her mess.

When the Scouting Legion returned, they _had_ managed to capture a Titan. It was a regular six meter class, nothing too special. Yet still, when Zoe got word of this, she immediately wanted to see it.

“I told you: no Titans.”

“Come on, Levi, just a little look! Let me just try to ask it a question! Maybe this one can communicate! Just a little peek!”

“Are you trying to put our child in danger?”

She pouted. “I’ll be careful.”

Suddenly, there was a little sniffle. Levi could only think, _No, not this again._ Her hormones were really acting up during the whole ordeal and the fact that she could not study her precious Titans like she usually could was heartbreaking to her. He hated to see her like that, but he was thinking about their child. What if something _did_ happen if she were to get close to it and he was not able to do something in time? He would never forgive himself if something like that were to happen. It was best to not allow her to get close at all.

“Come here,” He mumbled and pulled her into him. He let her get all of her emotions out; he knew she was having a rough time with all the changes taking place in her body. He could not do much, but he _could_ support her, and that was what he would do. Little things were becoming upsetting for her and he did his best to help her through it. She was becoming moody as her body came to change to accommodate their child. He just did his best to help her with these changes. It was all that he could do.  
\--  
It felt like the umpteenth time that Zoe had blown her nose. Why would her head not clear up so that she could just breathe? She tried once more with the last tissue in the box. And, it was useless. Her nose was raw and red, and yet, she was still unable to breathe properly. Sighing, she decided to just go back to her research. She would just have to try to not think about her nose being so stuffy.

There was a knock on the door. She was interrupted from her thoughts and looked up towards the door. “Come in,” She called. Armin popped his head into the room first to make sure it really was alright to come inside. In his hands he held a box of tissues. “You seemed like you needed these earlier, so I thought that maybe I could bring you some.”

“Thank you, Armin!” She exclaimed, scrambling to get up from her seat. He shook his hands in front of him to signal that she did not need to get up from where she was. “No, stay there!” He said, walking over to her and placing the box on the desk.

"That was perfect timing, you know." She smiled as she pulled a tissue out and put it up to her red nose, obnoxiously blowing the built up snot into it.

"I'm glad I could be of some help," He replied. He could not help but slightly grimace at how casual she was about clearing her nose. Trying to ignore her previous motion, he changed the subject and asked, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"You're so sweet!" She gushed, "No, there isn’t, though. Unless you want to do a few experiments on that new Titan," and she laughed before finishing, "Thanks a lot though for bringing these. I really needed them.”  
\--  
The fact that Zoe could not breathe really showed in her office. Scattered everywhere on the floor were used tissues, so, when Levi came at the end of the day to see if she was ready to go, his jaw immediately dropped.

"Oh, Levi," She greeted, turning her head around slightly. She was reaching pulling out a book from one of the bookshelves. "I'm just about done."

"What have you been doing? Completely clearing your nasal cavities?" 

“I wish they were clear!”

He looked down at the floor in disgust. He reached down and picked up a tissue between his thumb and index fingers; he was even more disgusted upon seeing that they were used. He sighed as he continued about the room and picked up more, one by one. 

She turned around completely. She scrunched up her face in confusion. "What are you doing?"

He grimaced as he faced her. "What does it look like? Cleaning up your mess,” He scoffed, followed by mumbling under his breath, “How can you work in this mess?"

"I didn't even notice." She shrugged. She grabbed her stuff, starting towards the door. "You ready to go?"

He shook his head. "Not until I'm done cleaning. How do you even go through so many in a day?

She frowned and went back to her desk. She sat on the edge as she watched him clean up her mess. "I don't know. I read that pregnancy can make a woman have a stuffed nose and I guess my nose is really stuffed." She laughed a bit, but he was not amused. 

She was messy enough as it was, and with her constantly blowing her nose, he did not exactly want to clean up her snot rags, but they would not get cleaned up any other way. He honestly wondered how he could ever have found himself in a relationship with such a messy woman. But still, something about her made him so attracted, and he still found himself in love with her, no matter her awful habits.

She sat there and watched him the entire time he insisted on cleaning up everything. She giggled when he hastily grabbed a clean tissue to rid himself of the snot that had ended up on his hands.

“I’m going to go wash my hands.”

She smiled, following after him. It appeared that he was done so maybe they could finally go home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi does not like the name Bean.

“Oi, Four Eyes, get up. We need to get going.”

“Leave me alone, Levi,” Zoe moaned as she turned over underneath the covers. She pulled the comforter up over her head as Levi pulled open the curtains to let the light drown inside the room. “Just five more minutes.”

“We don’t have five more minutes. We should have left already.”

“I’m tired. Baby kept me up all night.”

He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He pulled the blanket down, gently running a hand through her hair. He was at his wits end. She was having a rough time and he honestly had no idea of what to do to make her feel better.

“Do you want me to tell Erwin you’re not feeling well? He won’t mind, you know.”

“I can go.”

“Then let’s get going.”

“Just give me a minute.”

He stood up, starting out of the room. “I’m leaving.”

She rolled out of the bed rather dramatically, causing him to roll his eyes.

“Just hurry up,” He mumbled as he closed the bedroom door.  
\--  
At the end of the day, Levi went to Zoe's office to see if she was ready to go home, and lo and behold, she was asleep at her desk. He ended up having to carry her out after she would not awake. Of course, as soon as they had gotten home, she awoke from her peaceful slumber.

"That was a nice nap," she yawned as she pulled herself up off the couch with some difficulty.

It was then that Levi noticed her walk: she was waddling. He let out a chuckle under his breath.

"Is something funny?"

She sounded almost angry and Levi knew better than to get her angry. He admitted that when Zoe Hanji got angry, even he trembled a bit, and not much could do that to him, so he drew back his laughter.

He scanned over the newspaper as he sat at the table. She grabbed a piece of fruit from the counter. She waddled to the seat adjacent to him while rubbing her lower back.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, not looking up from reading. He had seen her display of discomfort from his peripheral vision.

"My back and legs are so sore," She moaned before taking a bite.

He glanced up at her and his expression remained the same. "Maybe you need to rest more." He diverted his attention back to the paper.

"Huh?"

"I'm just saying that you're overworking yourself, Four-Eyes; you don't have as much energy as usual."

"But, I have work-"

"You still need rest. You're not taking care of just yourself anymore. If this morning has anything to show for it, you definitely need more rest. I think it's time you take off for a while."

"But there's so much I need to do," She whined.

"And it will be there when you return. You can't run yourself ragged like this, Zoe."

She was surprised by the sudden use of her first name. He could only mean business if he was referring to her in such a manner.

"Besides, Armin has shown interest in your research. Let him take over while you're gone. I'm sure he would be happy to share any findings he might have with you."

Her face lit up in happiness. "You think he'd do that? I could still discuss theories and-"

"Yes, I'll make sure he does if it means you'll take a break."

"I can still work, though." She frowned. "You already banned me from missions and studying Titans; I think I can continue to conduct research."

"Do you want to stress out our child?"

"I don't feel stressed out, so the baby shouldn't either."

"You need to rest more. If anything, think of the brat and how it needs you to calm your ass down."

She leaned back in her seat, using her legs to push it back with an awful screeching noise. Her hands went to her stomach.

"Daddy wants Mommy to take a break. You don't want that, do you, Bean?"

"Don't think about nicknaming it after your Titans."

"Nickname?" She asked, looking up from her belly to Levi, "Who said anything about nicknames? That's what I'm going to name it."

"You can't just choose our child's name like that."

She huffed a bit and he could tell her hormones were acting up by the way she seemed to get irritated. "It's coming out of me and if I want to name it Bean, I will name it Bean."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

He mentally took note that he would have to take a look at names before their child would be forced to suffer with the name Bean. Next, he was sure she would bring up the name Sawney once he put his foot down about Bean.

"You have two choices: Sawney or Bean."

And, there it was.

"We are not naming the kid after one of your pets."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted. “I don’t see you coming up with any names.”

He put the paper down; his face appeared even more serious than usual, if that was possible. “Whatever we name it, it will not be Sawney or Bean. I deserve to have a choice, too, and our child will not have such a ridiculous name.”

Her pout deepened. She scooted in towards the table, resting her chin in her hands. She stared at Levi in thought. He opened his mouth to say something before she cut him off, "Isn't your heritage from France?"

At first, he was confused. He had only mentioned a few times that his family had hailed from France many centuries ago and he was surprised that she had remembered such a menial detail. Still, it was Zoe Hanji and she was bound to remember those little, useless details. (Because honestly, he did not care much for his ancestry. What use did any of it really have?)

"Yes. Your point being?"

"What about a French name?"

He was taken aback even more. His heritage for their child's name?

"I'm sure I could find a few books with French names! We could pick them out together!"

He took note of the sparkle of excitement in her eyes. Slowly, he nodded, agreeing to her plan. "I suppose if that's what you want."

"Well, I'd rather name it Bean, but if you won't let me-"

"Absolutely not. Bean is a ridiculous name."

"-then a French name will suffice! What do you think, Levi?"

"If it means you won't name our child Bean, then yes, that's fine."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm filling another pregnancy prompt! (Original post here: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/524.html?thread=1211148#cmt1211148 ) I'm a sucker for fluffy family stories and art and stuff, especially for this ship! I referred to Hanji as Zoe being that it's her "given name" and it's a little awkward using the "first name" of one character and the "last" of another when I'm writing a fic. I'm hoping their characterization is alright, first time writing these two. (Like I said in another, it's been a while since I've written, too.) So, I'm hoping this turns out alright. It will get fluffier as the story goes on, but it had to start somewhere. And yes, the title is based off that one cheesy song. I remember it from my days in the Glee fandom. (Feels so long ago, but it's only been a few years I think!)


End file.
